I love you
by Lollipop7531
Summary: Ally is all alone for prom but what happens when she gets a soecial surprise please read and review one shot


**Ok so happy valentines to everyone hope u all have a nice day**

**now my other stories im still doing them dont worry its just school has been crazy with exams and everything so sorry but i might update on the weekend**

**anyway this is my valentine one shot**

"Ally" I heard my best friend trish shout i turned around and saw her running towards me waving a piece of paper in her hand I smiled oh trish

"yea what is it?" I asked her

"look" she shoved the paper in my face I saw that it was for prom which was next week, I groaned

"really Trish?"

"what arent you gonna go?" She asked me shocked

I opened my locker getting my books and shook my head

"nope"

"b-but why?" She said like I was crazy

"because it wont feel the same without Austin, and i dont feel like going without him"

me and Austin had been dating for over half a year now and being with him was amazing he was so sweet and caring, I still remember the day we startes dating I think I still had some chocolate left over from that madness but hat story is for another time...

anyway besides being and amazing boyfriend he was also international superstar Austin moon right now he was on tour, I wrote his songs and he sung them its like were a match made in heaven.

"please Ally please I dont wanna go without you" she pleaded but I still shook my head "please your my best friend ill do anything" she carried on like this for the rest of the day till I finaly agreed

"ok trish fine watever" she cheered and hugged me tightly and I smiled I made her happy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xox

It had come the day I had been dreading, I groaned when the bell for the end of school went everyone or girl rushed out of the doors to spend 5 hours getting ready, sheesh gurls these days, me and Trish had been shopping earlier on in the week so we had eveything sorted.

I got home and plopped down on the couch and decided to watch tv Trish was probably getting ready even though there was still ages till it actually started. I was getting really bored and I really didnt want to go so I came up with a plan Ill just tell Trish I forgot,

I felt really bad about doing it but i just couldnt go I walked up to my room slightly depressed I had to go all week watching girls getting asked out and reciving gifts for the prom some idiots even came and asked me out even though the school knew that I was dating Austin.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the cieling and sighed Austin would be back in a few months, but that was so long, my phone then started ringing and I picked it up seeing that it was Austin

"hey Austin"

"hey beautiful I miss you" I heard his sweet voice and giggled

"ok first you cant even see me and I miss you too"

"yea but you always look beautiful" he said making me smile

"thanks"

"so Ally can I ask you something?"

"you just did"I laughed

"really Ally really" "anyway I heard you needed a prom date"

"what?" I said confused

"will you go to prom with me?"

"Austin thats sweet but you realize your on like the other side of the world" I laughed

"are you sure about that?" He asked and then hung up, wait back up here did Austin just hang up on me

"ALLY" I heard a familiar voice call my name, no it couldnt be something then tapped on my window I walked to it opening it wide and I saw Austins blonde little head below

"Austin" I gasped covering my mouth out of shock and he waved up at me

"hi" he said chuckling

I ran out of my room and pratcially jumped down the stairs and flung open the door and saw him standing there

"ahhhh" I screamed slightly as Trish suddenly popped up in front of me

"Ally how come your not ready?"

"tha- it doesnt matter Austin does" I tried to go over to him but Trish blocked my way

"your not seeig him till you get ready" she said sternly and I gave her a sad look before she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, I looked over to Austin for help who just shrugged I glared at him and he mouthed I love you to me.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"there you look amazing" said Trish shoving me in front of the mirror and I had to admit I did look nice

I was wearing a yellow strapless dress which came above my knees, it had a thick fold ribbon around the waist and poofed out a bit from there, Trish had done my makeup, rose pink lipstick with gold eyeshadow mascara and eyeliner I also had light pink blush on, my hair was clipped to one side it was brown with blonde ombre dye, I only had small diamond earrings and a necklace that Austin had given me when he asked me out.

Trish had a red dress whith The same makeup except with red eyeshadow and her hair was done in a side french braid,

"we both look amazing" I said and she smiled at me "thanks Trish for everything" she smiled

"I know im amazing" and we both laughed "cmon Austin and Dez are waiting for us"

"wait Dez?"I asked and she blushed and I opened my mouth wide " no way-"

"dont say it Ally" she said and I nodded trying not to laugh we hoth grabbed our purses and slipped on our shoes I let out a deep breath and opened the door we saw Austin and Dez were talking but they both stopped once they saw us Austin cracked a small smile but Dez stood there with his mouth hanging open

I nudged Trish whi elbowed me harder I cringed at the pain she smiles and walked over to Dez, I smiled as the both hugged they really did like eachother I then felt Austin hug me from behind and rest his chin on the top of my head but I wriggled out of his embrace

" im mad at you" I said turning around

"oh cmon Ally you know how scary Trish is" he said rolling his yes still smiling

"oh ok so if some scary killer was trying to murder me-"

"Yes I would come and rescue you like the amazing boyfriend I am"

"i didnt think i would ever say this but I missed your huge annoying ego"I smiled then hugged him tightly he hugged me back

"wait im annoying" he said we then heard a loud beep

"hurry up you two or well be late" screamed Trish Austin grabbed my hand and walked over the limo yep thats right LIMO!

I opened the door for him and he stared at me confused

"isnt the guy supposed to do that?" I shook my head

"nope its the girl dont you know" I said giggling lightly

"oh ok thats cool" he said stepped inside Trish faceplamed and Dez laughed

"ok i never thought I would ever have to correct you Austin but its the guy" Austin stared at me as I sat next to him

"Ally"

"what" i said innocently he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek makig me go red, even the littlest touches made me nervous.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

once we got there Austin opened the door for us, it was awesome it was dark with lights eveywhere and there was a food table aswell Dez and Trish soon disappeared leaving me with Austin.

"so what are you doing here?" I asked him

"umm im here to enjoy prom" he said

"Austin you know what I mean" I said lightly shoving him he then grabbed my hand holding it softly

"because I felt guitly and I didnt want you to come by yourself"

"thats so sweet Austin" I stood on my tip toes and gave him a small kiss

"I missed that so much" he sighed making me blush "come on lets go have some fun" he pulled me towards the dance floor

thank god it was dark so nonody recognised Austin, I cant even dance so i ended up hurting more than one person

"sorry Austin" I said accidently stepping on his foot again

"its ok its justnext time dont wear high heels" he said and I laughed

it was pretty crowded so we kelt bumping into people

"umm lets go outside" said Austin and I nodded gratefully

we stepped out and I breathes in the fresh air, Austin grabbed his phone and turned on some slow music and held his hand out to me

"wanna dance" i nodded and put mg hand in his blushing he rolled his eyes and pulled me closer so that I was practically pushed up against him making me go even more red, he hs my waist and I put my hands around his neck and we slowly swayed to the music

"you know you look so beautiful tonight" he whispered I slightly nodded shyly becoming a bit hot, he gave a small laugh, I played with his hair and looked down becoming intrested at the ground, he lifted my chin up with his finger and I looked into his eyes his hand moved up to my cheek

he slowly leaned in giving me a deep passionate kiss I stood up taller kissing him back soon his tongue was inside my mouth, we pulled away for air and smiled at eachother i then began laughing

"what is it?" He asked

"your lips" he runbed his lips and looked at his finger which was now the same shade as my lipstick,

"ahhhhh" he groaned while I laughed at him "its not funny, is it all off?" I nodded but there was still some on. we decided to walk back inside where they were about to announce the king and queen

"and the prom king and queen are Trish and Dez" me and Austin both looked shock who wouldve known Trish and Dez would start liking eachother they both walked on stage we all clapped for them while they led the slow dance.

I turned to Austin wrapping my arms around his neck "you know tonight was perfect" I said to him

"yea I dont know what could make it better" he said wrapping his arms around my waist

"i dont know maybe if you wrote your own song for once" I joked

"hey" he whined

"im just kidding i love writing your songs" I gave him another kiss which made his lips more pink, I bit my lip to stop me from laughing

"hey guys" said jason and valerie some of our class mates "I didnt know you were back" said jason

"yea well I came back for Ally" he said holding me close

"Awww thats so sweet, why dont you do that"she said to jason

"uhh I dont go on tour" he sajd nervously " hey Austin why are you wearing lipstick" said some of Austins friends laughing at him "or were you and ally you know" they all laughed at him and I blushed slightly, Austin glared at me wiping the lipstick off again.

We walked over to Trish and Dez who were dancing and congratulated them, we then continued dancing swaying and looking into eachothers eyes

"I love you" whispered Austin

"I love you too" I said and hugged him tightly.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxo

"Im gonna miss you" I said to Austin

"me too" he replied

right now we were at the airport for Austin to go back to his tour, and I was sad of course but it was ok because he would be back in a few months but I still let a coulle of tears drop, he rubbed my back hugging me tightly

soon it was time for him to leave and I smiled up at him

"you should go now" he nodded and gave me a long kiss till we heard Dez call

"well call everyday right or as much as we can" he said and I nodded "ill text you as soon as we get there" he kissed my forehead and we reluctantly let go of eachother,

I watched him walk up to the plane and blow me a kiss before stepping inside. But it was ok.

so please review and thanks for reading


End file.
